freeencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Template
Itachi's Abilities ''' Genjutsu Itachi has shown great abilities such as he mastered it and return opponents genjutsu on himself. According to recent anime knowledge, he could control people with '''genjutsu from long distances. He was able to use on of the most powerful and ultimate genjutsus of the uchiha clan, Izanami. He has also shown great genjutsus like tsukuyomi and Ephemeral Izanami It is a genjutsu which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user and is activated like izanagi. Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi is a powerful genjutsu which is cast on the user by eye contact. Itachi has mastered this jutsu. Ephemeral Itachi seemingly activates this technique by simply pointing at his target. Itachi traped naruto in this genjutsu which naruto wasn't able to avoid. Denomic Illusion: Genjutsu Itacchi has shown great abilities in these jutsus. He was able to use 3 denomic ilusion jutsus in the series. These jutsus are as follows: Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change:a Simple Genjutsu Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique:This was also a simple genjutsu Genjutsu:Sharingan:This technique is simply the generic use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. Ninjutsus Itachi has great abilities in this sector. He is one of the best in these abilities. He can use susanoo, amaterasu, clone great explosion, fire release jutsus etc. Susanoo This is a very thankful jutsu to itachi. This is a jutsu that can surround itachi and help him in defence and offence. Itachi's version posess a blade/sword (blade of totsuka) and a shield/mirror(yata mirror). It is made up of black flames and tsukuyomi. The flames, tsukuyomi and the mirror help in defence whereas the sword is its offense. The yata mirror has the abilities to return every attack and the totsuaka blade is seen to seal people like Orochimaru and Nagato. Amaterasu Amaterasu are black flames which attack the opponent with such great speed that even tobi who was on a par with yellow flash (at the age of 15) and pssesed a mongekyo sharingan, couldn't dodge. These flames are if started, they are unavoidabele/unextinguishable but can be dodged as the raikage, who declared himself as the fastest ninja alive was able to dodge and can be avoided as tobi avoided and can be blocked as gaara blocked them with sand. Nagato was able to deflect the flames from his body using Shinra Tensei. Itachi used amaterasu with his right mongekyo sharingan. Itachi was also able to trasncript it in sasuke's eye so that when ever sasuke looks at the fake madara, it is automatically transplanted on him. Zetsu said that Amaterasu is the strongest ninjutsu of Itachi and his strongest jutsu by mongekyo sharingan. Amaterasu has bee said as the second ability of the mongekyo sharingan after Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu also has a few weaknesses. Jiraiya could seal it with his fire sealing method. A perdect jinchuruki has appeared to survive after being exausted by amaterasu. When Sasuke did this technique, gaara's advisers asled him to get way from sasuke which proves amaterasu's power. Fire Release Itachi has also been seen using some minor physical jutsus like fire release jutsus. He is able to throw fire on his opponents from mouth several times. Itachi could use uchiha's signature technique, a great fireball technique form his mouth. Itachi could also do fire release technique fire release:Phoenix Sage Flower Nail technique. As decipted above, itachi had mastered strongest fire release technique, amaterasu. Itachi's did his fireball jutsu with such speed that even it was difficult for naruto(in kyubi's chakra mode) and killer bee to dodge. Taijutsu Taijutsu is a fighting style which consists of three parts; strength, Speed and Reflexes. Itachi has shown great abilities in taijutsu. Itach was a great taijutsu user from the start that even he could kill the three fellow uchiha in a blink of eyes with his speed and reflexes. His skill in taijutsu allowed him to keep up with Naruto Uzumaki in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Killer B respectively. He dodged Kakashi's raikiri with such ease that even he couldn't notice where did he vanish. Strength Itachi had a medium strength. He was not like Saukra or Tsunade in terms of strength but was like kakashi and was way better than sasuke. Speed Itachi was a fast ninja even sasuke coudn't keep up with him. In databook, his speed is 5/5. Itachi was even fast that even killer bee couldn't notice him where did he vanish. Killer bee would be cut into half if itachi wouldn't tell him where he is. Even sasuke had difficulty seeing his moments. Itachi's speed was also enought to keep up with naruto(in his kcm) and killer bee together 2 vs. 1. Reflexes Itachi had great reflexes as he possessed mongekyo sharingan. It was a thank to his reflexes and ms that he could dodge even naruto's kcm's attacks. I'ntelligence' Itachi has been shown to be analytical and perceptive, being able to deduce the inner workings and weaknesses of powerful techniques, even while under pressure. He orchestrated his battle against Sasuke to bring about his desired outcomes, and even account for the possibility that his plan wouldn't go as intended by sealing his power into Sasuke and placing a special crow inside of Naruto Uzumaki. Even Tobi himself admitted that if he hadn't kept a few secrets from Itachi he would be dead. Hand seals Itachi was also good in these abilities. He was very fast in hand seals that even kakashi had difficulty seeing his hands' movements and named him a true ninja and uchiha. If u want more details about any od the sub-topics above, u please tell me so i post a thread about it for you.